Tomoyo: Kidnapped!
by april-twinkle
Summary: What business does Eriol have in Japan? Why is Syaoran so sure it has something to do with Tomoyo? Why is Sakura still so clueless? Most importantly, what has happened to Tomoyo-chan? ExT


_Stupid baka. I always end up waiting for him. _

"Why, hello Sakura!"

Sitting up straight on the swing, Sakura's eyes widened. "ERIOL! WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Eriol blinked, "That reaction was a little strong don't you think Sakura-chan? I was just taking a walk around the neighbourhood."

"My reaction was a little strong? I wouldn't think it to be so weird to bump into you if you were actually living in this neighbourhood. But no.. you're living a few thousand miles away in ENGLAND! I think I have every right to freak out."

"Oh that," Eriol replied, smiling amusedly, "Well, I thought I'll take a walk in Tomoeda today."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Right. I suppose I should know better than to question the actions of the old wise one."

Eriol beamed, "Why Sakura-chan! You're a lot smarter than the last time I met you!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I'll take that as a compliment then."

"Okay!"

Just then, Eriol heard hurried footsteps behind him, "Sakura! I'm sorry I'm late!"

He turned around and smiled.

"GAH!" Syaoran promptly fell backwards onto the merry-go-round, "YOU!" Syaoran pointed an accusing finger at Eriol, who was trying to look bewildered at Syaoran's reaction.

"Hello my cute little descendent. What a warm welcome."

_What on Earth is wrong with him? Popping up in the middle of King Penguin Park when he should be safely locked away in that mansion of his far far away from me._

"I heard that Syaoran."

_Oh crap. I forgot the devil could read minds. Oh crap. I just called him the devil._

"Yeah, and I heard that too." Eriol smirked.

"Why you.. little.."

"Syaoran-kun, don't be so mean to poor Eriol-kun."

"Yeah Syaoran-kun, don't be so mean to poor little me." Eriol said, doing his best impression of a wounded puppy.

Syaoran growled in reply.

"So Eriol-kun, what are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked, ignoring Syaoran.

"Oh, nothing much. Just visiting old friends."

"Really?" Syaoran asked, suspicious. Then, out of the blue he shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TOMOYO? YOU GLASS EYED CREEP!"

Eriol stumbled, "Eh? What has sweet Tomoyo-chan have anything to do with this?"

Syaoran sniffed the air around Eriol, "Maybe because I smell Tomoyo's favourite lavender scent around you, and I don't think you use lavender scented shampoo. Plus, what is this?" Syaoran demanded as he lifted a long strand of raven coloured hair off Eriol's shoulder.

"What are you trying to imply Syaoran-kun? That I have kidnapped Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol laughed.

"YES!" Syaoran exclaimed, red in the face.

"Hmm.. now that you mentioned it, this does feel like some big conspiracy. Eriol-kun, I don't think you would be walking around in Tomeoda at 7 at night, when you should be all the way in England, enjoying a hot cup of coffee with a warm fire. Unless of course, you have something really important to do." Sakura said, rubbing her chin.

"Well, I consider exercising pretty important, thank you very much." Eriol cried, obviously hurt that the two of them would even suggest anything other than his very innocent reason of being in Japan.

"That's true, you really should be exercising more Eriol-kun." Sakura said as she examined Eriol's stomach, poking it in several places, "You're starting to get flabby."

Syaoran sighed, "Sakura! Back to the original conversation please."

"Oh, right." Sakura cleared her throat, "WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN TOMOYO-CHAN!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Eriol replied, suddenly looking at his watch, as if he was in a hurry, "About time.."

Syaoran watched Eriol mumbling something about time and raised an eyebrow. He was sure something was going on. Then, all of sudden, Eriol remarked, "Well, I think I'll go now. Byee!" And off he went, skipping happily down the road and disappeared around the corner.

Sakura was taken by surprise. She blinked once, then twice. Maybe this was a weird dream and Eriol was never in Japan. Maybe he was still in England, thinking up some nonsensical plan to take over the world. Maybe if she blinked again, she would wake up. But no. That didn't work. Because Syaoran suddenly shouted, "I KNEW IT!"

"HOE!" Sakura turned to look at Syaoran who was pointing to the group with a very triumphant look on his face.

"I knew it," Syaoran repeated, and picked up something from the ground. A tape. A DV tape to be more exact. "I smell an evil plot brewing."


End file.
